


Something I need to confess

by Esruthme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Cliffhangers, Eren can't speak, Essay, M/M, Oneshot, POV Eren Yeager, Random - Freeform, Sad Ending, Sadistic Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esruthme/pseuds/Esruthme
Summary: A essay i wrote for school





	

I tucked myself under the bed sheets, placing my head upon the two-color striped pillow. Shifting my body into a comfortable position before shutting my eyes slowly as I laid there listening to the unease silence. It wasn’t the type of silence I could easily sleep through. It was uncomforting and disturbing. As if somewhere between the silences, his eyes were leering into my back.

I wanted shout, yell, or even scream out within this agonizing silence. Yet only the faint respiring could leave my lips. My words were caged and imprisoned behind this barrier my teeth has created. How I longed to shatter this wall of tension between us?

Although I held resentment and hostility within my heart; I only desire to have tranquility once more.  
I quietly and slowly rose from our bed gripping with one hand by the sheets as I held it tightly against my chest. 

“Eren?” the dark haired figure, Levi, spoke now starring into my eyes awfully long,” there is something we need to speak about?”

I was relieved that he attempted to break the silence first. As I gave him a verbal response before he proceeded.

“I am sorry,” Levi started out.

I already started to feel quite confident and superior as to he being the one to apologize first.

“I don’t think this is going to work,” He stated breaking eye contact, “This ‘US’ isn’t going to work.”

A pang of distress and fear grew inside my chest as I starred with enlarged eyes at the man. As swam of questions and paranoid thoughts consumed my brain.

Is he breaking up with me?! 

No he can’t! 

This doesn’t make any sense? 

We had much worst arguments before and more relevant ones at that! 

Why NOW! 

Please tell me you’re lying and this is some joke! I thought.

“You don’t hate me right?” Levi whispered in a soft tender tone as he placed his hand on my back gently caressing it. Simultaneously Levi started leaning closer towards my awkwardly stiff body, close enough to feel his hot breath upon my skin. Sending shivers down my spine as I gulped nervously. 

Then it hit me like a brick

I hadn’t told him yet...

It has been 3 months and I had not utter a single word to anyone

Of the horrifying sin I’ve committed

We’ve made I promise and I... broke it?

How will he take the news?

What will he think of me?

I gulped.” There is something I have to confess before you break up with me?”

He starred dumb fondly at me before he hesitantly nodded for me to continue. I inhaled as I mentally prepared myself for the worst response.

“I...”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why i wrote this


End file.
